My Lovely Hyung (Sequel of My Sweet Kitty)
by XiuminShock
Summary: Rasa cemburu itu mengalir di hati setiap hari. .masih trs bertahan dengan ff HunMin Sehun-Xiumin. .


**My Lovely Hyung…**

**FF ini sekuel dari "My Sweet Kitty". Alur kecepetan. Ceritanya absurd. This is yaoi story. Yang kgag suka no read! Yang kgag suka no bash! **

**This is story of XiuHun or HunMin**

**Seme!Sehun – Uke!Xiumin**

**Happy reading~**

Seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit yang bisa dibilang seputih susu sedang berdiri diantara kerumunan orang-orang dihalte bus. Mereka semua tidak sedang menunggu bus tapi sedang berteduh dari guyuran hujan yang lumayan deras siang ini. Pria tinggi yang biasa dipanggil dengan Sehun itu sedang mendengarkan musik dari ipodnya. "Sampai kapan hujan ini akan reda? Aku pasti akan telat latihan dancenya bila hujan terus saja turun." Ucapnya pelan. Tiba-tiba datang seorang pria berpipi gembul dengan baju yang basah kuyup disampingnya. "Aishhh mengapa disaat seperti ini hujan turun begitu deras? Aku pasti akan telat bekerja." Gerutunya sambil mengibaskan pelan rambutnya yang basah. Sehun yang terganggu langsung menoleh kesamping dan melihat pria berpipi gembul itu. "Yakk bisakah kau pergi? Kau membasahi baju ku bodoh." Pria berpipi gembul yang memiliki nama Xiumin itu pun menoleh kearah Sehun. Mereka saling beradu pandang sebentar. Xiumin yang menyadari dia sudah membuat orang disampingnya terkena cipratan air hujan dari rambutnya hanya memasang watados dan tersenyum layaknya dia tak memiliki kesalahan. Sehun yang melihat senyumnya seperti itu langsung terkejut dan memalingkan muka kearah lain. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan sedikit menjauh darimu." Xiumin melangkah maju untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sehun. Sehun kembali melihat kearah depan. Melihat seseorang yang sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Seragamnya sama seperti ku. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya disekolah. Dan mengapa jantungku menjadi berdebar tak karuan seperti ini?"

Setelah pertemuan pertamanya dihalte bus kemarin Sehun semakin gencar mencari informasi tentang Xiumin. Seperti sekarang saat jam istirahat ketika Sehun dkk –Chen dan Tao- sedang bermain basket.

**-Sehun POV-**

"Kau selalu bisa mengambil hati semua wanita cadel. Aku begitu iri denganmu."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan temanku ini –Chen-. Jangan salahkan aku bila setiap wanita disekolah ini selalu berteriak histeris setiap kali aku bermain basket dengan teman-temanku saat istirahat. Mereka sendiri yang selalu heboh dengan tingkah mereka saat melihat ku bermain basket. Memang apa yang special dari ku sampai mereka bersikap seperti itu? Itu membuat ku bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Saat aku melihat kearah bangku penonton, dia ada disitu. Orang yang selama ini selalu membuatku mencari informasi tentangnya. Orang yang sudah membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Dia sedang duduk memainkan handphonenya. Dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali, menurutku. Kemudian aku berlari kecil kearah teman ku yang sama tingginya denganku –Tao-

"Tao-yah kau tahu dia pria yang sedang duduk disana?" aku menunjuk kearahnya dengan daguku.

"Maksudmu Xiumin hyung. Kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia adalah sunbae kita Sehun."

Sedikit terkejut mendengar Tao mengucapkan kata sunbae untuknya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Sunbae? Kau tidak salah berkata bukan? Dia tidak terlihat seperti sunbae."

"Kau tahu sebutan dia? Mereka menyebut Xiumin hyung adalah penipu umur. Fake maknae."

Aku tertawa sebentar lalu melihat kearahnya. Aku memandang dia lumayan lama. Tanpa sadar sebuah bola basket melayang kearah ku dan terjun manis diatas kepalaku. "Yakk Chen apa yang kau lakukan huh? Kau sengaja melempar bola itu kearah ku?"

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ah. Aku hanya ingin menyadarkan mu dari keasyikan mu memandangi Xiumin hyung." Chen tertawa meledek.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" kembali Chen bersuara. "Xiumin hyung memang sangat menarik sekali. Banyak pria dan wanita yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya tetapi Xiumin hyung selalu menolaknya."

"Benarkah? Memangnya kenapa dia menolaknya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya apa. Aku hanya mendengar desas desus seperti itu dari omongan saja."

"Sudahlah jangan membahas Xiumin hyung lagi. Lebih baik kita ke kantin saja aku sangat haus."

Sebelum aku dan kedua temanku pergi, aku kembali memandanginya. "Kau yang sudah mencuri hatiku Xiumin hyung dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan. Kau harus bisa menjadi kekasihku." Kata ku dalam hati.

**-Sehun POV end-**

Sudah hampir setengah semester Sehun selalu berusaha mendekati Xiumin tapi usahanya selalu gagal. Nasibnya selalu naas setiap kali dia ingin melancarkan aksi pedekatenya ke Xiumin. Mulai dari mengajaknya makan bersama di kantin sekolah, mengajaknya pulang sekolah bersama, bahkan sampai mengajaknya kencan pada saat hari libur. Usahanya salalu gagal karena ulah seseorang yang sudah membuatnya menjadi kacau. Si pria kurus yang memiliki julukan rusa itu selalu sukses membuat usaha Sehun mendekati Xiumin gagal.

Hingga saat Sehun dkk pergi ke kedai kopi tempat Xiumin bekerja paruh waktu membuat Sehun harus melihat kejadian yang membuat hatinya sakit. Membuat dia terbakar cemburu karena ulah si rusa yang selalu bermanja kepada Xiumin.

**-Di kedai kopi- **

Pria kurus berwajah cantik sedang duduk melihat pemandangan jalanan dari jendela sebuah kedai kopi. Pria cantik itu yang bernama Luhan yang diberi julukan rusa oleh teman sekolahnya sedang terlihat melamun. Sebuah minuman ice Americano tiba-tiba muncul didepannya dan membuat dia sedikit terkejut. "Yakk baozi kau mengagetkanku saja." Orang yang dipanggil baozi itu hanya terkekeh dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Lu?"

"Aku memikirkan mu baozi."

Luhan terkekeh dengan perkataannya sendiri lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pintu masuk kedai. Ternyata seorang pengunjung datang. Luhan kembali melihat kearah Xiumin.

"Hahahah….baiklah kau teruskan saja memikirkanku. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaan ku dulu. Pengunjung ku datang."

Luhan menahan tangan Xiumin dan memasang wajah memelasnya. "Bisakah kau tidak meninggalkanku untuk saat ini. Aku ingin melihatmu lebih lama lagi baozi."

"Kita bisa bertemu dirumah Lu. Apakah kau tidak bosan setiap hari melihatku terus?"

Xiumin mengelus pelan rambut Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum manja dengan sikap Xiumin seperti itu. "Aku tidak bosan melihatmu terus tiap hari baozi. Aku merasa bahwa dengan melihatmu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku semenjak aku berada di Korea." Xiumin tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Luhan singkat. "Baiklah tuan Lu kau bisa melihatku sampai kau puas tapi setelah aku selesai dengan pekerjaan ku ini." Xiumin mengacak rambut Luhan pelan lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Dari kejauhan Sehun memperhatikan Xiumin dan Luhan dengan perasaan cemburu.

"Kau jangan terbakar cemburu Sehun. Kau tenang saja Xiumin hyung dan dia bukanlah kekasih. Mereka hanya sepupu saja."

"Sepupu dengan sikap mereka seperti itu? Aku tidak percaya Chen."

"Tanyakan kepada Tao. Dia dan Tao berasal dari negara yang sama."

"Benar dia juga dari China Tao?"

Tao yang dari tadi sibuk dengan tabletnya hanya mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun memiliki banyak pertanyaan tentang Luhan kepada Tao. Sehun terus saja memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan yang tanpa sadar Xiumin memergokinya melihat kearah Luhan. Xiumin tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapan Sehun dengan sedikit membungkuk sehingga wajah mereka saling berpandangan.

"Mengapa kau terus melihatnya?"

Pertanyaan Xiumin mengagetkan Sehun. Wajah Sehun seketika berubah menjadi merah karena malu. Xiumin hanya terkekeh dan Chen tertawa keras melihat temannya itu salah tingkah.

"Yakk bisakah kau berhenti tertawa Chen? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti tertawa."

"Ini pesanan kalian." Xiumin meletakkan pesanan Sehun dan Chen di meja. "Selamat menikmati." Sebelum Xiumin pergi, Sehun menarik tangan Xiumin membuat pemilik tangan tersebut menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Hyung setelah ini apakah kau ada waktu sebentar?" Xiumin menautkan kedua alisnya membuat kerutan samar didahinya. "Waktu? Ada. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja hyung."

"Sebelum kau mengajak Xiumin hyung jalan-jalan bukankah lebih sopan kalau kau memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu siapa dirimu tuan Oh." Tiba-tiba suara Tao menengahi permbicaraan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah kenal dengan dia Tao." Xiumin menunjuk kearah Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa melongo mendengar perkataan Xiumin. Sejak kapan Xiumin hyung mengenal ku? batin Sehun.

"Baiklah. Tapi kita berjalan bertiga dengan Luhan."

"Mengapa harus dengann orang itu?"

"Kau harus tahu, Luhan dan aku tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kita selalu bersama-sama setiap saat."

Dengan berat hati Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Xiumin. "Baiklah hyung asal kau mau menerima ajakan ku saja itu sudah cukup." Xiumin tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun dkk.

**-Xiumin POV-**

Aku, Luhan dan Sehun saat ini sedang berjalan entah kemana aku juga tidak tahu. Aku mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah menunjukkan akan perubahan langit malam.

"Baozi memangnya kita mau kemana huh? Lebih baik kita pulang saja daripada kita berjalan seperti tidak tahu arah." Kesal Luhan. Dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan Sehun. Sehun yang kaget langsung berhenti. " Yakk cadel mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak baozi ku jalan-jalan setelah pulang kerja? Apakah kau tidak tahu dia sangat lelah setelah seharian kerja di kedai kopi tadi?"

"Luhan-ah kau jangan kesal seperti itu pada Sehun." Aku menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari hadapan Sehun. Aku tidak mau kemarahan Luhan keluar disaat seperti ini.

"Seharusnya aku hanya jalan berdua dengan Xiumin hyung tapi kau sudah mengacaukannya. Kalau kau ingin pulang, pulang lah duluan. Aku masih ingin jalan-jalan dengan Xiumin hyung."

"Kau…kau tahu bersikap sopan dengan sunbae mu huh?"

"Sehun-ah lebih baik kita tunda jalan-jalannya hari ini. Benar kata Luhan tadi, aku sangat lelah hari ini. Aku dan Luhan pulang duluan."

"Baiklah kalau hyung berkata seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa."

"Ayo baozi kita pulang." Luhan menarik tangan ku dengan kasar sampai aku hampir terjatuh. Dari kejauhan aku melambaikan tangan kearah Sehun. "Kau hati-hatilah dijalan Sehunnie. Sampai bertemu besok disekolah." Meskpiun dari kejauhan aku masih bisa melihat dia tersenyum meskipun dia sedikit kesal dengan sikap Luhan padanya.

**-Xiumin POV end-**

Jam istirahat Sehun langsung berlari menuju kelas Xiumin untuk bertemu dengannya. Sehun masuk kedalam kelas Xiumin dan langsung menarik tangannya keluar kelas. Xiumin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Sehun. Sehun mangajaknya kebelakang sekolah. Tempat dimana dia sering melihat Xiumin dari kejauhan.

"Mengapa kau menarik ku seperti ini Sehun-ah? Ada apa?"

Sehun masih menatap Xiumin tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk Xiumin posesif yang membuat Xiumin sedikit terkejut.

"Hanya sebentar saja hyung. Dengarkan detak jantungku. Aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu beberapa bulan ini. Detak jantung ku selalu sama seperti ini setiap kali kau muncul dihadapan ku."

Xiumin hanya bisa terdiam menerima sikap Sehun seperti itu. Beberapa menit berlalu hanya hening yang ada. Setelahnya Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dikedua pipi gembul Xiumin. Kedua mata mereka saling baradu pandang.

"Kau jangan memandang ku seperti itu Sehun-ah. Aku jadi malu kau terus memandangiku begitu dekat seperti ini." Sehun hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Xiumin. Sehun mengajak Xiumin duduk bersender dibawah pohon.

"Apa yang harus aku katakana tentang debaran jantungmu tadi? aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Sehun hanya terdiam.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya hyung. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu saja tentang bagaimana rasanya setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kau sudah memberitahukan tentang perasaan mu itu kapadaku Sehun-ah."

"Sebelum hyung menjawab perasaan ku, aku sudah tahu lebih dulu tentang jawabannya. Aku tidak ingin jawaban itu keluar dari mulut hyung. Biarkan saja jawaban itu tetap tersimpan di mulut hyung."

Xiumin tersenyum. Memandang sebentar kearah Sehun dan mulai mengacak rambut Sehun dengan lembut. "Sudahlah. Kita pergi dari sini. Sepertinya Luhan sudah menunggu ku dikantin. Aku tidak ingin dia marah kepadaku." Xiumin berdiri dari duduknya tetapi dengan cepat Sehun menarik lengan Xiumin sampai berbalik menghadapnya. "Bisakah untuk kali ini kau jangan menyebut nama Luhan hyung?"

Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh Xiumin ke pohon dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya berada disamping tubuh Xiumin. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Xiumin dan berbisik ketelinganya. "Hari in kau milik ku Xiumin hyung. Tidak ada lagi Luhan hyung yang salalu mendominasi dirimu." Sehun mengecup singkat pipi gembul Xiumin yang membuat wajahnya berubah merah. Mereka saling beradu pandang dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa senti saja.

Sehun lebih mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Xiumin. Xiumin menahan tubuh Sehun dengan kedua tanganya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Sehun melepaskan tangan Xiumin yang menahan tubuhnya dengan menaruh tangan Xiumin dipinggangnya. Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Xiumin. Semakin dekat dan akhirnya dia mulai mencium bibir mungil milik Xiumin. Hanya ciuman lembut yang dia berikan sampai saat Xiumin membalas ciuman tersebut membuat Sehun kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Xiumin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sehun terus meminta lebih. Dia semakin panas/? Ciumannya kini turun keleher Xiumin. Membuat tanda kemerahan disana. Xiumin hanya bisa mengerang pelan setiap kali Sehun membuat tanda itu dilehernya.

"Sehun berhentilah. Lepaskan aku."

Perkataan Xiumin seperti tidak didengar oleh Sehun. Dia seperti tuli sekarang. Sehun sudah gila dengan permainan ciumannya dan tanda yang sudah dia beri dileher Xiumin. Sehun sudah gila karena dia sudah terlalu lama menahan perasaannya terhadap Xiumin. Sehun sudah gila karena perasaannya terlalu besar terhadap Xiumin. Segala hal tentang Xiumin sudah membuat seorang Oh Sehun menjadi gila sekarang.

Sehun kembali mencium bibir mungil Xiumin. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan itu membuat Xiumin mau tidak mau mengeluarkan desahan dari mulutnya yang tanpa ada aba-aba membuat Sehun langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Xiumin. mengabsen setiap giginya dan bermain dengan lidah Xiumin. Sehun sangat menikmatinya dan semakin ganas/? saja. Pikirannya dan matanya sudah buta. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sekarang dia lakukan terhadap orang yang dia cintai.

Sadar dengan kebutuhan oksigen yang dibutuhkan sekarang Sehun mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Xiumin. Mereka berdua saling berlomba untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah cukup banyak Sehun menghirup oksigen, dia kembali menarik tubuh Xiumin pelan kedalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu Xiumin hyung." Xiumin menutup matanya dan hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Sehun. Dia seperti tidak ingin mendengar perkataan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Sehun. "Maafkan aku Sehun-ah. Kau mencintai orang yang salah." Ucap Xiumin dalam hati.

**-End-**

**Lagi-lagi ff ngawur bin absurd yang gue buat untuk kesekian kalinya. Entahlah gue juga kgag tahu gue demen bgt bikin ff yang alurnya kecepetan dan absurd kek gini -_- tolong maafin gue *puppy eyes***

**Terakhir dari gue…**

**Pai~pai~ *aegyeo bareng Xiumin oppa***


End file.
